One Step too Far
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Just days before his birthday Christian receives some startling news. Something he never thought possible with all precautions he had taken in his past had actually happened and now he has to protect it from a danger. Can he save it in time or did their paths cross too late?
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Step to Far

Summary: Just days before his birthday Christian receives some startling news. Something he never thought possible with all precautions he had taken in his past had actually happened and now he has to protect it from a danger. Can he save it in time or did their paths cross too late?

Author's Note: This is my first 50 Shades of Grey story so please don't hate on it if it royally sucks! Please read and review! This story was also inspired by GingerBreadHan XD's story: Fifty Shades of Grace! Her story is fantastic! Go and read her story!

* * *

Christian Grey sat as his desk in the house he and Anna bought and move into after they married. He chuckled when he heard Teddy and Phoebe yelling at each other over something trivial. They were his life and he would do anything for them and their mother, who he knew was up to something for his upcoming birthday. He snorted. A year closer to forty. He sat there wondering where the hell the years had gone but he smiled as the last couple of years were the best of his life. He had an amazing wife and she gave him great children. His thoughts are brought back to reality when he hears Phoebe's wails coming the hallway. He leaps out of his soft Italian leather chair sending it sliding across the floor and into the wall, making it to the door in two long strides he rushes down the hall and picks up his wailing nine year old daughter and holds her close rubbing her back glaring at a guilt ridden Teddy.

"Theodore Raymond Grey what did you do to your sister!" He questions keeping his temper in check.

"She took my GI Joe and refused to give him back! All I did was pull him out of her hand and she fell!" explained the upset twelve year old who was sniffling.

"Then you get me or your mother you know that Theodore Raymond. Now go downstairs and put your nose to the wall, fifteen minutes young man. March."

Teddy was going to fight back but knew it was useless and went anyway. He went downstairs and Anna looked up and saw Teddy in the corner and sighs. She knew her Fifty Shades only did that when he didn't want to deal with situation right away. She gets up and finds Christian and Phoebe in the hallway Phoebe sniffling with hiccups.

"What happened?" questions Anna.

"Teddy pulled his toy from Phoebe and she fell and started crying. She apparently took it and didn't give it back. I was going to put her in time out as soon as I found out if she was alright."

Anna sighs nods. Those two were always fighting with each other but when they weren't Teddy would protect his sister. He would often get into fights at school protecting his sister. He had been suspended a few times already for fighting and one more time and he was going to be expelled from the school. Anna couldn't help but laugh at how much Teddy was like Christian and how much how Phoebe was like her. She knew they were going to have their hands full with Teddy once he was a teenager next year. Neither she or Christian was looking forward to it but at the same time they were amazed at how fast their kids were growing up.

* * *

Looking behind her as she ran down the street she trips and falls hitting the pavement hard yelping hitting her head. She quickly scrambled to her feet and kept running despite the dizziness. She ran down the street to Escala where she knew her uncle often spent the weekend if he wasn't on duty. She made it to building and searched her pockets for her phone that had the pin number to get the penthouse on it but she couldn't find it.

"Shit!" she cursed than ran over to the desk and told the receptionist who she was and got the pin number from her than ran to the elevator as her boyfriend got into the building and she quickly punched in the numbers as the door shut and she rode the elevator up to the penthouse.

Once the doors opened up to the penthouse she ran in yelling for her godfather. He came out of the office and looked at her and he ushered her over to the couch yelling for his wife to go and get the first aid kit as he held her close in tears as she shook violently.

"Shhh Kitten. I got you. What happened? Did he beat you again?"

"It was my fault. I upset him and didn't listen."

"That's no excuse." Taylor growls taking the kit from Gail and opening it and taking out the alcohol wipes and wiping off the cut on her forehead and then putting Neosporin on it then a butterfly bandage.

"Gail, sweetheart, get her frozen peas please for her eye."

Gail nods and goes and gets the frozen bag of peas and hands it to the young girl with soft honey colored eyes and light brown hair with blonde highlights in it. She looked like an ex-sub of his from when he first started being a dominate when he was twenty-one after the affair with Elena Robinson ended and before his empire took off and before he met and hired Taylor. She and his daughter Sophia were the same age and going to the same all girls prep school that Christian was paying for graciously.

"Where Sophia?" she asks changing the subject.

"Her rooming doing her homework which you should be at home doing." He chastises her.

She looks down picking at her nails knowing he was right but she just didn't want to admit it. She knew she should stop seeing her boyfriend but he understood her lifestyle. Her mother, who was a whore, got her into the life by dragging her to clubs that fit the lifestyle as well. She got into it and then she met her boyfriend and he took the role of dominate and he took her as his sub. He took it to far sometimes and ignoring her safe word until he was finished.

"I'm going upstairs to see Sophia. Don't worry. I'll just tell her I fell down the stairs at my apartment. I won't tell her a thing." She said and with that she got up went upstairs before Taylor could respond.

Jason sighed and leaned back against the couch running his fingers through his hair. He was worried about the girl he looked at as another daughter but she was too stubborn to listen to anyone but Sophia and he refused to let her tell Sophia anything about what was going on in her life. He made it a note to talk to Christian about getting her into seeing Dr. Flynn. Gail came over and rubbed his shoulders holding him close to her. He leaned back in her embrace and relaxed slowly hoping that her boyfriend didn't kill her because if he did he would kill him then hide the body and make sure it was as if he never existed.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Here's chapter two and it should clear up any questions from chapter 1 if you're still confused PLEASE message me and I'll explain it all to you.

* * *

Three days had pasted since the entire incident and Taylor's goddaughter/niece, Christina, was at the local horse stable with her horse. She was in the stall with him rubbing his long face. Taylor paid for the care and boarding as long as she kept her grades up in school. The horse helped her relax and just be a normal teenager. She loved the horse more than anything. She was preparing to groom him after their long work out but she just wanted to stand there and bond with him having some quiet time. He was a Irish Sport Horse and he was from a long line of Olympic pedigree horses his father is High Kingdom, a royal horse in England who preformed in the 2012 London Olympics. He was 16 hands high tall or five feet four inches tall. He was the perfect height for her a she five foot three inches tall. She looks up hearing footsteps and sees her uncle with his boss and they were speaking and she heard his boss say something about buying the stables and starting a competition team to get the equestrians Olympic trainers have them good enough to ride in the coming Olympics. From what he had heard from Taylor his goddaughter/niece was good enough for it.

She starts to groom her horse cleaning him off getting all of the dirty and sweat off of him. She looked as her uncle/godfather with his boss stopped and at the stall door and looked at her.

"Chrissie, this is Mr. Grey, sir this my niece/goddaughter Christina Vanzetti." Jason said introducing the two.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Chrissie said.

"The pleasure is all mine. How are you related to Jason?" he asks.

"I'm not really related to him. I just look at him like an uncle. I stay with him when I can. My mother and I butt heads a lot and are always fighting. So he's become like an uncle to me." She tells him.

Christian nodded taking in her appearance carefully. She looked so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it and it was driving him crazy. His thoughts were interrupted when a whole group of girls and a few guys along with an older man with balloons and a cake making her laugh.

"All of you have lost your damn minds! Yeah I know we won't be here next week for it but still!" she smiles brightly.

"We wanted too and we're going to be really busy with the competition that we're not going to have time to celebrate it. So we're doing it now, exactly one week from your 18th." Her friend and fellow equestrian told her.

"I love you guys and I know we're going to kick ass next week. Let's just hope that Angel's Lullaby cooperates and as does the weather. I don't need to get thrown off again. That really fucking hurt last time and being woken up every two hours when all I wanted to do was sleep killed me."

"Yeah well it was needed." Her trainer, Mike Ballestas, told her then continued, "Unless you wanted to slip into a coma we needed to."

"Yeah I know but still. I was a royal bitch the next day." She giggles.

"Yeah we know! Shut up and blow out the damn candles and make a wish! I want some cake!" one of the other riders said.

"Alright!" she thought for a moment and then blew out the candles.

"Good now I can do this!" the only guy said and quickly cut a huge slice and held it in his hand.

"Dominic don't you dare!" she growls playfully laughing.

He smirks and chases her through the barn.

"DOM! STOP!" she laughs as he grabs her around the waist with his free hand and smashes the cake into her face making her squeal and giggle.

Christian looked over at Jason to see him chuckling shaking his head. He smirks at the antics and rolls his eyes slightly. He just couldn't get the feeling that he knew the girl from somewhere out of his mind. Her smile, laugh, hair, eyes, just everything about her he couldn't shake. He was trying to figure it out. After quietly going through his mind it smacked him face figuratively. It shocked him he always so careful. It couldn't be but she looked identical. He was going to go home, lock himself in his study and do research and go through all of his old files.

* * *

Authors Note 2: Sorry for the shortness of it but it was the best place to cut it off. Thanks to BellaDonna41387 who helped me pick out her horses name!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long delay! I've had a NASTY cold these last few days and I actually felt decent enough today to finish this and get it posted.

* * *

After spending a few hours at the stable with Taylor and his goddaughter, Taylor and Christian headed back to the house and upon arriving Christian started to go through all of his old files and found the one he was looking for and he opened it and frowned. They were fucking identical! Like mother and…..daughter. Christian growled. He had been safe and made sure she was too! Then again she could have lied to him about it the entire time. At the time he didn't have the connections he has now so he couldn't be too sure. He sighs running his fingers through his hair leaning back in the chair. How could this have happened? Christian gets up and starts to pace across his office. He just had to prove that she was his daughter but how? He was buying the stable so he could do a random blood test on all of the riders to make sure they were all clean of drugs and everything then with hers he could order a DNA test. Yes. He would do that! He would buy the stable, do a random drug test on all of the equestrians and then order a DNA test on Christina. It was perfect! He would find out if she was his daughter then go and talk to her mother and find out why she hid her from him. Yes of course he was twenty one at the time and she was eighteen but he still would've taken her and given her a good home with him and his parents as he was building up his empire. He would've taken great care of her and made sure she had everything she had ever wanted. He sighed and called Taylor in.

"Yes sir?"

"Did you know?" question Christian.

"Know what sir?"

"That Christina is my daughter."

"Not at all sir. All her mother told me was that Chrissie's father was some snobby rich bastard who only cared about himself and no one else and that he would never want the child so why bother telling him. If you don't mind me asking, how did you know?"

"I saw the resemblance in her. She was one my very first subs I kept a file on the few. I never really counted them." He explained.

Taylor nods in understanding, "If I had know you were the one she was talking about I would've told you right away when I started working for you and you gained my trust and word. I would've never hid that from you."

"I know you wouldn't. Do you know how she feels about me?"

"Sir?"

"Has her mother filled her with hatred for her father or what."

"She wants to know he father. She has never believed a word her mother has said about you. Her and her mother have always butted heads and never really got along, especially after she was thirteen. They haven't gotten along after that. And you will have to ask her what happened. It's not my news to tell." Christian nodded and stopped pacing and though about on how he would go about telling her when the DNA came back. He didn't want to scare her off either. He had to figure something out.

* * *

Rushing home Chrissie looked at the time and cursed. She was running late and her boyfriend/dominate was going to beat the shit out of her. He expected her to always be on time if she was late there were consequences. She gets into her apartment then she changes quickly and throws on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on then heads over to his place. She gets there and runs inside and he immediately backhands her sending her to the ground with a yelp. He growls and beats her to bloody mess then storms off after a half hour leaving her there. She eventually pushes herself up and tenderly walks into the living room looking down.

"Why are you late?" snarls her boyfriend.

"My godfather and his boss showed up today at the stable. He's buying the stable and he's getting us Olympic trainers. He was talking to us all today about it and it pushed back training, I'm sorry."

"Then you should've left and came here! I don't give a fuck about that stupid horse shit you do!" he snarls.

She winces at his cold tone nodding. He grabs her and drags her upstairs and proceeds to continue to beat her to bloody mess up there then leave her lying there bleeding unconscious. He was furious and could care less. He never really even liked her. She was just a good fuck and he could do what he wanted with her and she would do it. He honestly didn't care.

* * *

A/N: Up next, Christian buys the stable, has all of them tested and then the DNA results come back


End file.
